The purpose of this focus group study is to determine the adequacy of prenatal genetic counseling as practiced in the United States for people who have a Japanese cultural background, and to describe how genetic counselors can better address the needs and preferences of these people. The aims of the study are: 1. To assess what questions and needs Japanese People who are living in the US would have in a prenatal genetic counseling session, 2. To document the extent to which these people would feel comfortable talking about their emotions and psychological concerns in a genetic counseling session, 3. To describe how these people would make a decision about the pregnancy and prenatal diagnosis, 4. To document whether these needs and attitudes vary according to their degrees of acculturation.